


【Brujay/Batfamily】Losing you

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM





	【Brujay/Batfamily】Losing you

他认识这条手臂，上面伤疤的位置和无名指的银色戒指。一个月之前哥谭公报头条全都在寻找布鲁斯•韦恩的神秘恋人，他们留下一张模糊的街拍，雪花飘落的那天布鲁斯低头亲吻着一位裹得严严实实人。  
那天杰森感冒很严重，出门的时候用纸塞着鼻子，戴着帽子围巾手套和口罩，他们挑完戒指后布鲁斯拉下了他的口罩轻轻吻了一口嘴唇。那张照片没有拍到的是杰森差点反射性给了布鲁斯一拳，他瞪大了因为发烧而微眯又发红的眼睛，骂骂咧咧地笑着把口罩戴回去。  
“我说过你今天不适合出门。”布鲁斯边走边说，他从街边买了一个冰激凌，在杰森凑过来想吃的时候躲开了。“不行。”他的膝盖受到了撞击，不致命。  
回到庄园之后杰森险些用围巾把布鲁斯勒死，他的确有些放松了警惕，况且男孩不会真的下手，即使他手里拿得是炸药也一样。阿福轰他俩去洗澡，并给杰森炖了鸡汤和姜汤。  
戒指在第二天到达庄园，杰森洗手不小心把戒指掉进洗手池下水管，差点就搬出锤子卸了卫生间，感谢阿福，他阻止了一次“谋杀”。  
他们没能等来交换誓言的那天。  
布鲁斯认识这条手臂，迪克站在一旁一言不发，用手死死拉住已经抽出刀的达米安。黑色的行李袋里全都是干涸的血迹，断臂的边缘昭示着它并非被痛快而整齐的切下，锯子或者是匕首。  
被寄来的“东西”留下了太多的线索，黑帮的典型手段，但他们不是那群疯子，他们不知道如何在惹怒蝙蝠侠的同时躲开他。特有的藻类，泥土，受伤时间。提姆在布鲁斯穿上蝙蝠装的时候才出现在蝙蝠洞里，他恢复了当时的监控录像，然后告诉迪克去跟着。  
“拦着他。”提姆说，“他失去控制比哥谭的任何一个人都可怕。”迪克没有戳穿他的愤怒，刻在掌心的指痕和下唇的齿痕。达米安被迫留在家里，用武士刀捅穿了墙壁。  
“B，够了……够了！”迪克拉开了蝙蝠侠，烙铁在那个罪犯身上留下的伤痕压迫了动脉，他给警局拨去了电话。  
还有7个。蝙蝠侠在他们身上一一打下了烙印，不死在街道也会死在监狱，肉的糊味刺激着嗅觉，迪克皱起眉感到了反胃。  
布鲁斯两次失去了杰森，第一次迪克不在家，他甚至在那件事发生了很久之后才得知了真相，超人拦住了蝙蝠侠。第二次，第二次迪克希望自己不在这儿，不用见证那个湿淋淋的提包，不用克制自己想要踢碎他们头骨的心。  
“他还活着！”缺了几乎一半牙的男人尖叫着大喊，“逃跑了……在之后逃跑了！”他的声音像是教堂的钟声，哥谭密布的乌云终于散去泄下了月光。  
“在哪！”蝙蝠侠扯着他的领子咆哮，他们找到了过量失血的血迹和被拖拽的痕迹，没有尸体。“他在哪！”他再次吼出声，想从对方吐字不清的嘴里逼出任何一点真相。  
红头罩消失了，从哥谭从蝙蝠家中，红罗宾寄出的短讯石沉海底，夜翼非法闯入了他知道的每一个安全屋，夜巡结束后蝙蝠侠在楼顶待的时间越来越长，罗宾看起来一如既往，他的手机里躺了很多邮件，没发出的邮件。  
布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑面前转着手中的那枚戒指，银制戒指的内圈嵌着杰森的名字，就像是曾经嵌在天使墓碑上一般。另一枚戒指属于杰森，他洗掉了上面的血迹，可是每个夜晚他都从噩梦中惊醒，杰森被捆在椅子上，有人用锯子锯断了他的手臂，喷溅的鲜血沾染了杰森的侧脸，额前白色的头发被染红，他的男孩被丢进墓地，铲子飞扬起的沙土遮住了他的面庞。  
布鲁斯满身冷汗地惊醒，床头灯的微光下照亮了两枚戒指和一本《日瓦戈医生》，杰森曾经在一次夜巡把这本书扔到了蝙蝠车上，蝙蝠侠用了三个晚上确认这本书没有任何异样，他趁着空闲之余看完了它，还读过了男孩留下的所有摘记。  
【你该去开个博客。】布鲁斯在昏昏欲睡的董事会上给杰森发了条短信。很快他收到了一个网址，那的确是杰森的博客无误，除了沿街的光景就是电影和书籍的长评。布鲁斯用一个上午翻了翻他的主页，就像是这样能补上他们失去的岁月。  
事件发生的一年之后，他在一家咖啡厅点了一小块提拉米苏蛋糕，布鲁斯很少吃甜食，阿福的小甜饼除外。一位戴着鸭舌帽穿着皮夹克的男人坐在他对面，“和他一样。”布鲁斯闻言抬起头，对方的嗓音熟悉得像是每个夜晚埋在头罩下的讥讽，又像是小巷里的亲吻。那个名字哽在喉头发不出声音，他不自觉地摩挲着无名指的戒指。  
“好久不见。”杰森摘下帽子扣在桌子上，他风卷残云一般吃掉了自己盘子里的蛋糕，又自来熟地偷走了布鲁斯剩下的。  
“杰森。”他终于找回了自己的声音。杰森的消失没有一点消息，断得一干二净，他留意过了每一份可能的工作，地点和案件，什么证据都没留下。他教出的罗宾，总在瞒着他有一手。  
“养伤。有人在河流下游找到了我，命硬得很。”蛋糕塞在嘴里，还有些残渣沾在嘴角，布鲁斯把自己的那份浓缩咖啡推了过去。  
“失忆了一段时间，失血后遗症，然后我又去找黑帮算了帐——没杀人别瞪着我！”杰森喝了口咖啡，苦得瘪着嘴皱了皱眉。“你和小红是准备用咖啡因慢性自杀？几倍的浓缩？”布鲁斯没有回应，他在等别的，埋藏在对方闪烁其词和杂言碎语之中的。  
“我之前的通讯不能用了，手机也是。我在布鲁德海文逮住了迪基鸟，你见过他那个狗窝吗，小红窝在他那对垃圾里敲字。说起来你知道恶魔崽子和蓝大个的小儿子关系很好吗？他都半夜偷偷溜到大都会了。”杰森最后还是解决了那杯咖啡，没话可说的时候布鲁斯还是用那双蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。  
杰森昏迷了近半年，他在一个救济所醒来，失忆了3个月，用大约一个月对黑帮剩下的人“赶尽杀绝”，剩下两个月思考怎么回去面对布鲁斯，他和家里每一个人都打过了招呼，却不知道该和布鲁斯说什么，关于那场意外，关于他消失的一年，和从未发出过的短讯。  
他们相对无言，最后布鲁斯叹了口气，“我没有第二次失去你。”杰森只是点点头，他拿着叉子的手有些不稳的颤抖。  
“我不是把自己害死的罗宾了。”他在布鲁斯欲言又止的时候补充，叉子在盘面上刮出刺耳的声音，“这是我自己的问题，我可以照顾好我自己，即使是这样事实也从来没有变过。”他晃了晃左臂空荡荡的衣袖。“这不是谁的责任，就像你曾经说过总有一天蝙蝠侠会死于哥谭之手，这对于每个人都是一样的。我没法给你一个永远平安的誓言，但是你……”他顿了顿，伸手端起咖啡杯，在意识到杯底已经空了之后“咣”的一声放下。“你失去够多了，你得有一个不需要你保护的人。”  
他一口气把这些说完，抬眼对上了布鲁斯无动于衷的脸，接着他在那双冰蓝色的眼底看到了裂痕。男人从口袋里掏出一个丝绒小盒，打开举在杰森面前。  
“你可以戴在右手，而我也只是想问你为什么先去见了迪克。”布鲁斯勾着嘴角看着男孩，摇晃着盒子催促着。  
“认真的？我只是路过，单纯‘路过’，是那个傻子在荡来荡去！”杰森把盒子里那枚原本属于自己的戒指拿了出来，单手套在了无名指上，他这时才看到布鲁斯左手无名指上相同的款式，他很快红了脸。  
“庄园这么大不方便你路过吗？”男人伸手为他把戒指推到了指根。  
“你说这话不害臊吗？”  
“不。”  
“……”

 

END  
————————————————————  
我全篇的设想一开始只有断臂……  
这是篇本来打算咕掉的生贺，但是我被弧了（重音）  
生贺写这种是不是有点没良心，可是它是HE啊（大声


End file.
